Twenty-Fifth Baam/Abilities and Powers
|first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 1 |last_appearance = }} Powers and Abilities Part I In Part I, Baam was very weak, having no particular skills except his courage. Later in the story, Baam is shown to be a prodigy at manipulating Shinsoo (unlike most Regulars). He learns techniques that many Rankers take decades to learn, in mere seconds. Ren even considered him to be a possible RED candidate if he became a Ranker. By the end of Part I, he killed the Bull, a feat which even Anak and Androssi couldn't pull off, by himself no less. However, it is later revealed that the water of the tank in which the test was held had Shinsoo-enhancing properties which gave Baam a significant boost in power. Agility: Baam is very agile; he can dodge sword blows very effectively. After his training with Androssi he became very good at dodging. Intuition: Despite not being much of a fighter, Baam has good fighting instincts, as shown when he correctly determines a Steel Eel's weakness within a few seconds.Ch.03: 1F - Headon's Floor (3) Even with dealing with something unrelated to fighting, he is able to find ways prolong playing a board game with Rachel with tactics, resulting in Rachel spending more time with him. It seems that Baam is able to find the best or quickest solution to a problem within his realm of influence. Exceptional Shinsoo Resistance (신수 저항, Shinsoo Jeohahng): Normally, a person would have immense difficulty moving in an area with an enormous density of Shinsoo as shown by the fact that female Steel Eels live within this area during breeding season. However, Baam has demonstrated an amazing resistance to Shinsoo pressure, being able to move freely even in a dense Shinsoo environment, proving that he excels highly on such a field. This is also displayed during Lero-Ro's test when Baam was unaffected by the Shinsoo barrier that Lero-Ro, a Ranker, had cast, while the majority of the participating Regulars found it hard to pass or failed.Ch.09: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (1) He was blasted by a powerful wave of Shinsoo by Hong Chunhwa's Ignition Weapon, Narumada, and emerged relatively unscathed by the attack.Ch.47: 2F - Hide and Seek (13) Shinsoo Reading: In Part I, he was able to see the white aura around Anak,Ch.10: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (2) which the other Regulars were not able to do, thus allowing him to tie against Lero-Ro in their bet regarding who would pass through the barrier first. Shinsoo Genius: Though Baam initially knew nothing of Shinsoo, his ability to control Shinsoo is immense as well as his ability to rapidly learn new techniques - so much so that Ren (considered a genius Wave Controller) was astonished by his ability on the Floor of Test. For example, he learns the "Fast Skip" technique within a few seconds and rapidly becomes able to use it at a reasonable range, which Quant reveals took him decades to learn.Ch.48: 2F - Hide and Seek (14) Baam's potential far exceeds the normal Regulars and in one instance it appeared the Shinsoo around him attacked Hwa Ryun of its own accord.Ch.25: 2F - Crown Game (12) He is also able to use Shinsoo baangs without having formed a contract with a Guardian, something that is considered both impossible and against the very laws of The Tower. Part II ]] In Part II, Baam has become so adept in combat that others are beginning to fear his strength and avoid him entirely. He is now openly declared a "monster" even by Rankers such as Love. Ja Wangnan describes him as the "Demon".Vol.2 Ch.14: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (4) He entirely overpowered the Regulars on the 20th Floor and has accomplished many feats that are far above the capabilities of an E-rank Regular. Such feats include handling a 2-on-1 battle against Akraptor and Horyang,Vol.2 Ch.04: 20F – Last Chance (4) another 2-on-2 fight against Novick and RanVol.2 Ch.49: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (8) (both of whom were in the Top 10 strongest E-rank Regulars) and another recent 2-on-1 battle against Ship Leesoo's team members Vespa and Aleksai Amigochaz regardless of his inability to use Shinsoo at the time.Vol.2 Ch.64: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (7)Vol.2 Ch.65: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (8) His notoriety has risen to the point where he is being compared to the Zahard's Princesses in terms of raw power. He can now make and reliably control at least five baangs of Shinsoo,Vol.2 Ch.40: 29F – Connection (2) an unheard-of feat; only a handful of E-rank Regulars capable of utilising 3 baangs. During the fight with Reflejo at the Workshop Battle, he was able to utilise 6 baangs.Vol.2 Ch.103: 30F - Closure (9) on Novick]] Enhanced Charisma: Baam has shown quiet yet charismatic qualities that attract most people to him, regardless of his involvements with FUG. Novick notes that Baam is like a shining light that causes people to endlessly follow him.Vol.2 Ch.69: 30F - Battle x Gamble Improved Agility: In Part II, his speed increases to the point where he can appear next to someone to deliver a punch in a flash. However his speed is not of Ranker-level yet as Love is able to outrun him to his connector. Regardless, he is almost always seen to be faster than the opponents he has faced, even if in a handicapped position. Improved Intellect: In Part II, he has shown a lot of knowledge on various topics such about the Tower that he did not know about in Part I. This is likely due to the training he received from FUG. Another example of his improved intellect is in his ability to outsmart Androssi using Emile and to locate Beta despite the latter's attempts to fool his own pursuers.Vol.2 Ch.79: 30F - The Truth (3) Martial Arts Practitioner: Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited a number of martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows.Vol.2 Ch.137: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (25) He is also able to mix and merge together the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and perform the skills simultaneously.Vol.2 Ch.136: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (24) Some of the martial arts he has learned include:Vol.2 Ch.124: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (12) * Special Shinsoo Martial art level 3, master level * Jeet Kune Do level 4, master level * Yuga Manryeon expert level * And 2 others where the names are not visible. Immense Reflexes: After communicating with the "demon" inside of him and receiving a little more 'power', Baam now exhibits rapid, nigh-instantaneous reflexes. He was able to reflexively strike an opponent he couldn't perceive, barely a moment before the opponent was about strike him.Vol.2 Ch.154: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (2) However his reflexes seem instinctual, with his body reacting on its own rather than with conscious thought. Baam showed more conscious control later on and was able to easily track, follow and read his opponent's attacks, allowing him to find an opening and retaliate with an attack of his own.Vol.2 Ch.155: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (3) Exceptional Shinsoo Resistance: In Part II, he is unfazed by the level of Shinsoo that the average Regular can use. However, he was still somewhat hurt by Love's attacks (whether or not he chose not to dodge is still under speculation). He was also "stopped" by Love, so his Shinsoo Resistance is still not up to the level of being able to completely resist a Ranker's techniques. However, he was able to survive Urek Mazino's "Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death" technique, a truly exceptional feat, even though Urek Mazino massively held back and Baam was left in a bloodied state.Vol.2 Ch.33: 21F – Flower of Zygaena (5) It is also possible that some of the severe damage inflicted upon him was because of the Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique, since it is a deadly technique that can damage the user themselves. Shinsoo Reading: In Part II, he noticed the parasite that was controlling Yihwa and pulled it out with his bare hands.Vol.2 Ch.20: 20F – The Preys (2) This implies that he is able to read Shinsoo in a similar manner to Laure. Exceptional Shinsoo Control: He seems to hold an excessive amount of Shinsoo, at least for the standards of E-ranks and D-ranks, as he is always shown in battles to blast massive amounts of Shinsoo at opponents simultaneously. As a result of his battle against Reflejo, it is assumed he is now also able to create up to six baangs. Quaetro Blitz states that even the top 5 E-ranked Regulars could probably only create 4 baangs at most. He almost exclusively creates baangs to use as Shinsoo beams. *'Shinsoo-enhanced Punch': In Part II, Baam has a new technique that involves him using Shinsoo to reinforce his normal punches to the point where one punch was able to crack the floor. He can extend the Shinsoo to strike from far away as well. After the Hell Train timeskip, a Thorn-augmented Baam was able to hit with a punch strong enough to briefly incapacitate an experienced D-rank Regular as well as crater the ground underneath said Regular.Vol.2 Ch.147: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (35) Later, Baam is able to strike with a punch powerful enough to 1-hit KO a large opponent as well as utterly destroy the area behind the punch, without activating the Thorn. *'Shinsoo Barrier': He has been shown to be able to create a small Shinsoo barrier to block Shinsoo beams. He was also shown to use Lighthouses to enhance the power of his barrier in his fight with Novick and Ran. *'Shinsoo Sphere': In Part II, Baam uses a technique that uses Shinsoo to form a sphere that releases a beam of Shinsoo a few seconds after its formation. *'Yu Han Sung Style: Shinsoo Control Technique: Straight-Line Long Pierce' (유한성 류: 신수제어술: 일자식-강천(長穿), "Yoo Hahnseong-lyu: Shinsoo Jeeosul: Iljasig-gangcheon"): Using a similar technique to Laure's "Cry of Piercing Water", Baam aligns 4 baangs and shoots them forming a spear to pierce through Phobos, stating that a normal attack wouldn't have worked.Vol.2 Ch.95: 30F – Closure (1) Healing Exoskeleton: When Baam is wounded, a crimson lobster-like exoskeleton forms on the exterior of his body which heals his wounds. However, it is not effective for every wound, as it was not activated after his battle with Urek Mazino. Ja Wangnan observes that it must have limits to the degree of wounds it can heal. Horyang suspects that it may be an example of a living Ignition Weapon. Baam has no idea of its true identity nor how to utilize it upon command. Although, it is mentioned that the lobster was originally a demon that rivalled a god and is able to ignite the true Thorn. Baam commented to Horyang that it was implanted within him by FUG when he was first recruited; apparently it was well hidden in the water tank on the 2nd Floor. Lighthouse Control: Even though it is not his primary position, Baam has shown he can communicate with and use Lighthouses. In one instance, he manipulated three Lighthouses to somewhat enhance the effects of Fast Skip to stop Novick and protect himself from Ran's attack. He has also used it to create an enhanced Shinsoo barrier to block attacks and to alter his voice when Koon arrived at the Hand of Arlen.Vol.2 Ch.50: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (9) This shows that he could be able to manipulate at least three Lighthouses, although how much Xia Xia helped him is up for debate. viole vs bull.png|Baam firing shinsoo at the Bull Viole 5 baangs.png|5 baangs Batman using five bangs.png|5 baangs viole 5 lasers.png|Baam using 5 baangs to their full capacity Viole vs Ran, Novick.png|Baam striking Novick Viole vs Quatro.png|Baam overwhelming Quaetro New Picture (10).jpg|Baam blasting a Workshop patrol through the chest Thorn destroyer.PNG|Baam taking out Workshop patrols Defending, 3 lighthouses.png|Baam using Lighthouses Ability Replication: Baam can copy Ranker-level techniques after they are used against him or if he's seen them use it only once. Though Baam can copy Ranker-level techniques easily, it has been noted that he lacks some of the power behind the attacks (relative to a Ranker). His ability to copy techniques extends to him being able to replicate physical techniques after reading a person's movements and then learning the technique upon impact. It was thanks to this aspect that he was able to learn many types of martial arts during the Hell Train timeskip. The following is a list of shinsoo techniques copied from his battles and the person who he copied it from: *'From Quant Blitz' **'Fast Skip' (빠른 스킵, Bbareun Seukip): A reverse-flow control technique. At medium to close range, Baam can temporarily immobilize an object using Shinsoo. Quant shows him this ability which took him decades to learn; Baam however mastered this almost instantly and can apparently use it at a greater range than most. In Part II, the flow was so powerful that it didn't only freeze Yihwa, but also the Shinsoo around her.Vol.2 Ch.11: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (1) If something like this is possible for other Regulars (or even Irregulars) remains unknown. It has been shown that he can use a similar technique to even stop inanimate objects. During the Trustworthy Room game he stopped the connector which was fired at very high speed in mid air; this feat even shocked Love, a Ranker.Vol.2 Ch.15: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (5) Even more amazing is the fact that he can also stop Rankers with this technique (Quant and Love), albeit only for a very brief amount of time. This is Baam's most used technique to date. *'From Mule Love' **'Blue Oar' (청노,Cheongno): Shinsoo is used to form a blue disk, which allows the rider to move at a very great speed. The main usage is for a single transportation; the user moves quickly from point A to point B. Also, the technique sometimes causes destruction along its pathway. This is one of the more commonly used Wonsul techniques that Baam employs in his battles. **'Slider': Shinsoo is used to boost one's movement for faster mobility and control (e.g. side-stepping or dodging) during a brief period of time; the main usage is for one to shift oneself into a better offensive position while the user is in a defensive stance e.g. counterattack. This is not optimal for racing against someone, since the technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time. **'Upshoot': Shinsoo is used to boost the user's uppercut punch in both power and speed. Usually, this punch is used after Blue Oar to maximize both power and speed. **'Straight Ball': Shinsoo is used to boost the user's speed, so one can touch the enemy. This attack can be followed up by Pitch Changeup. **'Pitch Changeup': An attack that uses Shinsoo to boost the user's punch while it is in contact with an enemy. *'From Urek Mazino' **'Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death': Shinsoo is gathered entirely into the fist and released in a giant explosion. This is a very high risk technique as the user is left vulnerable. Though Urek is the one who (indirectly) taught Baam the technique, this technique is also First Emperor's signature technique. Baam never uses this technique because its name is embarrassing.SIU's comments on Season 2 Chapter 33 *'From Ha Jinsung' ** Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (화접공파술, "Hwajeop Gongpahsool"): An immensely strong technique that allows one to transfer a shock of Shinsoo through vibrations from oneself to a targeted object. It is unknown to what extent Baam is capable of using this technique, though it is shown that just after learning the technique he was able to at least dent a stone golem with it.Vol.2 Ch.36: Extra Floor – Slayer The effects of a simple touch are catastrophic. It seems that this particular style of fighting is a trait of the FUG organization. Baam used this technique once in a Shinsoo strengthening test to gain a score of just over 134,000. Baam again used this technique against Urek Mazino, in which he had his fist clenched, unlike the strengthening test where he held a more relaxed pose so it is possible that Baam was not using the technique to its fullest extent at the time. This is likely Baam's most devastating and dangerous move - using it, he caused extreme harm to Beta with a single strike. *'From Novick' **'Hayeol Style: Crimson Soul Fist - Seal': Baam can manipulate fire-like tentacles to form a dome around him as a shield, sealing him away from reach. It can also blast people away from close range.Vol.2 Ch.52: 29F - Bet (1) *'From Daniel Hatchid' **'Necromancer': Baam has been shown to be able to generate light purple orbs (in contrast to Daniel's dark purple orbs) of shinsoo in his hand and then fire a blast of Shinsoo from it. Later he proved he was able to make the shinsoo move and attack as if it were alive in order to fend off and destroy Angel's metalfish.Vol.2 Ch.142: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (30) SIU has stated that whilst Baam's abilities are great they are not necessarily unmatched. For example, during his battle against Love he could copy his techniques, but could not perform them to the same skill or intensity as he was still vastly inexperienced in comparison. In a more recent example, he was evenly matched by a Mad Dog whilst being augmented by the Thorn. SIU could have been implying the fact Baam is still able to grow more powerful even while having already great abilities. Weapons *'Black March': One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam.Ch.04: 1F - Headon's Floor (4) Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard.Ch.72: 2F - Last Examination (16) *'Fake Thorn': The container for the real Thorn which was used to summon and bind it to Baam. It is not impotent by itself, as seen when a large "scar" is cut into the wall when Reflejo first gives Baam the replicaVol.2 Ch.54: 29F - Bet (3) and also when it was used to grant Baam the strength to overcome both Aleksai Amigochaz and Vespa. *'Enryu's Thorn': Using the fake Thorn as a container to summon the real one, Baam now holds the weapon FUG wants to kill Zahard with, floating over the same shoulder Horyang has his wing. When it was still wrapped inside the container, Hwa Ryun expressed that she had some doubts if Baam could actually activate it "properly". When Baam uses Shinsoo the Thorn reacts to it giving it a blue or purple glow similar to almost enhancing it; as Ron Mei said that he didn't know how to use it properly yet, it is certain that it wasn't the Thorn's real power.Vol.2 Ch.92: 30F - The Summoning (2) Judging by the reactions of the characters at the time, the Thorn was still in a dormant state and its wrapped, concealed appearance did not reflect its perfected form. During the battle against Reflejo, the real Thorn fully unwrapped itself, revealing its original appearance, along with orange energy rings around it, and was considered by Reflejo to have 'chosen' Baam as its master. When awakened, the Thorn allowed Baam's Flow Control to be effective against the previously immune Reflejo and Koon deduced that it was forcibly controlling the Shinsoo around the area, a power that he considered "near god-like". Finally, Baam was able to use it to deal a devastating red beam-like punch that ripped right through Reflejo's mid-section. However, SIU said that the weapon wasn't fully activated yet and that it may work differently depending on who's using it, meaning that we haven't even seen its full power yet. Also, SIU has mentioned that it is indeed a growing weapon meaning it can grow to be stronger than it already is and that it would burst out when needed.Season 2 Chapter 104, SIU's Blog post A year after the events of the Workshop Battle, Baam is now up to a level where he can actively use the Thorn's power for 10 minutes per day; any longer than 10 minutes and the Thorn will take over Baam's mind and body before going berserk.Vol.2 Ch.140: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (28) References Navigation es:Vigésimo Quinto Baam/Habilidades y Poderes Category:Abilities and Powers